Alien agenda
The Alien agenda is a study in ufology to determine the intentions of various extraterrestrial groups. Currently, there are two main purported factions: the now "galactic federation" and the "draconian". After World War II, ufology enthusiasts have considered the then "galactic confederation" to be the "good guys", and the "draconian" as the "bad guys". The Cosmnwo Documents indicate that the entire spectrum of the alien agenda is designed to usher in the New World Order. In a nutshell, promote an evil faction (draconian), then present a savior faction (galactic feds) to free the World from impending doom. When you sign up, make sure to get your RFID chip. Nordicism was an ideology of which viewed human Nordics as an endangered racial group. This ideology was popular in the late 19th and early 20th centuries throughout European countries as well as in North America and Australia. The Nazis claimed that the Nordic race was the most superior of the "Aryan race" and constituted a (Herrenvolk).Gregor, A James (1961). "Nordicism Revisted". Phylon. 22: 352–360. JSTOR 273538 Nordicists have claimed that Nordics had formed the upper tiers of ancient civilizations, even in the Mediterranean civilizations of antiquity, which had declined once the "dominant race" had been assimilated.Wikipedia, , white, blue eyedThe Origin of the Blue Eyes: The Ancient 'Gods' and Their Royal Descendants (2013)]] The emphasis on the Nordic race by the Nazi movement, combined with Hitler's quests in the occult,Wikipedia, , and use of ancient Nordic letters known as , within the movement,Wikipedia, has implied an extraterrestrial connection with the beings often referred to as "Nordics". The and were designated to channel beings from Aldebaran for secrets that would give the an edge in the War.The Aldebaran Mystery, by Jim Nichols The Lacerta Interview 1999 describes these beings from Aldebaran as "very tall humanoid species with usually blonde hairs and a very white skin". Lacerta also states that the reptilians have always been in conflict with the Aldebaran beings, since they arrived on Earth, before the civilization of man. :more content pending ... Draconianism The term is used as an adjective that means great severity. It derives from , an Athenian law scribe, under whom small offenses had heavy punishments. Draco's written law, or Draconian laws, were characterized by its harshness. To this day, the adjective draconian refers to similarly unforgiving rules or laws in English and other western languages.Wikipedia, , Similarly, the term has been vicariously applied to an extraterrestrial empire thought to only be comprised of reptoid beings, such as: reptilians, saurians, and Grey aliens. However, more experiencers and studies in ufology seem to indicate that the draconian agenda is more expansive, even including humanoids such as the Nordic types. In the 1990s, such a mixture was unheard of, where Human based life-forms ("Evadamics") were all the "good guys"Mystical Encyclopedia (1996) by Chuck Roberts and anything reptilian was bad.Galactic Races, by XFile However, knowledge of these alliances are gradually evolving in our human understanding, by disclosure from the Dulce Papers, The Lacerta Files, and other leaks. :more content pending ... Humanism The Humans are semi-oblivious to the alien agenda and simply go along with their daily pursuit of pleasure/pain behavioral lifestyles. There are very few people in the human population who understand much about the overall picture in regard to the alien presence on Earth, its agenda, and overall intent. Most humans do not yet recognize the potential for enslavement by these forces, and therefore are more concerned about what kind of health and technology these forces may give them in terms of enhancing their own particular power over others on Earth. The humans involved in these higher levels of communication with the aliens, are more concerned with what they are going to get out of the situation, as individual humans, than what the agenda has in store for the rest of humanity.The Draconian/Saurian War Conspiracy, The Cosmnwo Documents, THE NEW WORLD ORDER: THE ALIEN CONNECTION by Xfile References Resources * Close Encounters of the Totally Germanic Kind – Who Are These Guys, Really? Notes :For use later The one thing the Nazi movement was successful at doing, was taking an ancient symbol, the , and turning it into a symbol that invokes fear, becoming a legacy in gang-related symbolism. Category:Ufology